The sweetest dream
A now-Sixteen year old Isabella arrives with the former Fireside Girls at the local Slushy burger* Gretchen: So, Chief.... Are you finally gonna ask 'You know who' to the Night of the falling stars girls choice dance? *Isabella blushes* Isabella: First of all, Gretchen, it's ok, you don't have to call me Chief anymore. And second of all, I'm afraid He'll say no.... What if He laughs in my face? What if the earth EXPLODES? *Girls roll eyes* Gretchen: It's O.K, Chie- Isabella, we're here for ya. Besides, even if he does say no, Baljeet is free that night. You can go with him! *Ginger scowls* Adyson: Ginger, do you STILL have that 'I just saw a cute boy patch'? Ginger: Um.... Maybe? *Awkward silence* Ginger: What? Later that Afternoon.... Isabella: Hi Phineas! What'cha Doin'? Phineas: Oh, hey Isabella! We're Thinking of building a Perry-themed Amusement park! Hey, where IS Perry? Oh, he's over there by Lily. *Both chatter* Isabella: Lily? Who's Lily? Phineas: Oh, Lily is a new platypus in the neighborhood. I think it's nice that Perry has a girlfriend.... Isabella: Oh, um, yeah, Phineas.... I mean, if, you're not, like, busy.... Or anything, would you, maybe.... *Gulps* Like to go to the night of the falling stars girls choice dance on Saturday? Phineas: Ferb, are we booked for Saturday? *Checks schedule and gives thumbs up signal* Phineas: Sure, sounds like fun! Ferb, you wanna come too? Isabella: Well, actually, I- Ferb: It's alright, I'm busy on Saturday. You go on ahead, Phin. Phineas: Well, alright bro, if you're sure! I guess this means we can go, Isabella! Isabella: Great! Phineas: When should I pick you up? Isabella: Seven's fine.... Phineas: Cool! See you then! *Isabella whispers* Thanks, Ferb! *Ferb winks* 7:00 PM, at the Garcia-Shapiro household.... Vivian: Oh, Isa! You look tan bella! (Tan bella means "So beautiful" in Spanish) Isabella: Aww, Gracias Mamà! *Doorbell rings* Isabella: I'll get it, Mamà! Phineas: Hi, Isabella! Ready to- Wow.... You look great! *Blushes* Isabella: Thanks.... So do you! Vivian: Adioś, Isa! Have a good time! Isabella: Bye, Mamà! At the dance.... Phineas: Oh, cool! They have a Ferris Wheel here! Wanna Ride, Isabella? Isabella: Sure, Phineas! *Stops at the highest point* Phineas: See over there, Isabella? That's building looks Vaguely like Ferb's head, huh? Isabella: Oh, Phineas, look at that star! Must be a planet, it's so bright.... Looks like Ginger and Baljeet are waiting down there.... Phineas: They'll just have to wait, I guess.... Isabella: You've been awful nice to me, Phineas, I mean, Helping me out with your projects.... *Leans in* Phineas: Isabella? ISABELLA! Isabella: Hu- Wha? Phineas: You okay? It's time to get off the ride. Unless you wanna go again, which is fi- Isabella: Oh, yeah, I'm okay. Perfectly fine, Uhm.... L-let's go dance, huh? Phineas: Well, okay, if you feel like it! Later that night.... Isabella: Wow, are my feet tired! Phineas: Yeah, I feel like I danced forever! You wanna go find a bench so we can rest? Isabella: Good idea.... *Both sit down* Isabella: Oh, look! The fireflies are out, Phineas! Phineas: You know, fireflies remind me of when Ferb and I were little and we used to go catch fireflies together. Maybe it's memories like those that make me love summer most of all.... I remember when I met you for the first time, actually. You know, You're so special to Me because you're always there, every day, and you help us so much. That means the world to me, Isabella. Isabella: And- and you mean the world to me, Phineas.... Phineas: Wh- Really? Isabella: Phineas Flynn, I've loved you ever since I first met you.... Why can't you see it? Phineas: I'm sorry, I- I had no idea you felt that way.... It's okay, Isabella.... I feel the same way about you, too. Isabella: Wait- You-You're not angry? Phineas: Why would I be angry? I- I love You, Isabella.... Isabella: Oh, Phineas.... Back at the Garcia-Shapiro household.... Phineas: Well, I guess I'll see you later, Izzy. Do you mind if I call you Izzy? Isabella: No, no I don't.... Goodnight, Phineas! *Mwah!* *Both* "Best day ever!" Category:Fanon Works Category:Phinabella Category:Episodes Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Dialogue Category:Transcripts Category:Okamiblossom's Articles